(a) Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a core stopping structure for an electronic clinical thermometer, and in particular to one which can prevent a core from moving further out of an electronic clinical thermometer after the core has been withdrawn out of the electronic clinical thermometer for a predetermined length, thereby preventing the conductive wire from breaking and therefore assuring the normal operation of the thermometer.
(b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the invention of the electronic clinical thermometer, the mercury clinical thermometer was widely used for measuring the temperature of human bodies. Based on the theory that mercury expands when encountering heat but contracts when encountering cold, the mercury clinical thermometer was invented. In the process of taking body temperature, when the temperature sensing probe (the heat sensor tube) of the mercury clinical thermometer is in contact with heat, the mercury will expand, pushing a portion of the mercury into a capillary tube thereby allowing the user to view the temperature reading displayed on the exterior of the capillary tube. In recent years, due to the high level of pollution in mercury, the electronic clinical thermometer, utilizing electronic technology, has been developed and has gradually replaced the highly polluted mercury clinical thermometer of old days.
When the battery in an electronic clinical thermometer is used up, the user must pull out the core to replace the battery. Since the conventional core is connected to the conductive wire while the other end of the conductive wire and a temperature sensor are fixedly mounted within a metal tip of the front end of the thermometer, the user is uncertain as to how far to pull out the core, and will often pull off the conductive wire, making the thermometer unable to work properly.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a core stopping structure of an electronic clinical thermometer which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.